herofandomcom-20200223-history
Angela (Spawn)
Angela is a major antagonist turned supporting character in the Image Comics series Spawn. She is angelic bounty hunter tasked with hunting down hellspawns and any of forces of darkness. In the Marvel Universe, she is Thor's long lost sister and becomes a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. History Image Comics Angela first appears in Spawn #9 when she appears in was in a flash back when Medieval Spawn when Medival Spawn tries to help her Angela reveals her true colors as an angel from Heaven sent to kill him and suceeds.Her origin is that she is many souls of fallen angel warriors merdge into a single being and that she was initally unaware of her past lives until Deugars explains it to her. Deurges later tries to kill anagel but she escapes. She would eveutally meet the current Hellspawn Al Simmons and later fights him. After the fight she meets up with her superior Gabreille who scolds her for failling. Angela would then on go on solo adventures until she was put on trial by Gabrielle for crimes she didn't do until Simmons rescued her and together they fell in love often helping each other side by side such as against the mighy Urizen and later fights Malebolgia together. Angela would die at the Hands against Malebolgia but her weapon Spawn uses to decapitate him. ANgela's body was since taked by the angels and had not been seen since.Thanks to the Trial between Gailmen and Mcfaralne with the former selling her to Marvel it is unlikely she would ever return;. Marvel Comics In the marvel comics version she was Thor's long lost sister and that she in haven as a baker she would go on to become a warrior for the angels as she was kidanpped the by Queen of Angels who raised her to be among their ranks.Seemiling killed by the Queen for Odin meeting her demands He sealed away the angels. Angela later appears in Age of Ultron #10 as a warrior and later shows up in the guardians of the Galaxy revealing she was actually still alive and had been raised by ANgels her entire life unaware of her true heritage.She would evetually meet her long lost family and joined them in defending the realms and later becomes a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy.She was also in love with a woman named Sera. Powers and Ablilites Angela is a skilled warrior and as a angel warrior possess flight,Superhuman Strength,speed,Stamina,and duradlibty.She is also a weapons master. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Spawn Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Angels Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Avengers Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes Category:Defectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Rescuers Category:Mysterious Category:Misguided Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Knights Category:Stalkers Category:Paranormal Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Posthumous Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Lethal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Martyr Category:Harmonizers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Tragic